moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Mantrid Marshridge
Mantrid Marshridge is a uncorrupted member of the Scarlet Crusade and has supported some of the reformed orders such as; The Scarlet Salvation. During his time with the Scarlet Crusade he held the title of "Foreman" and was such until the Northrend campaign. His family name "Marshridge" was also well known throughout Lordaeron, for their architect heritage before the Third War. =Description= ---- Appearance Mantrid, although an older man in his sixties, has a muscular build which might indicate he actively works to keep it that way. He has also aged rather nicely, as it is evident by the lack of serious wrinkles, combined with his blue eyes would make some consider his appearance to be warm and gentle if it wasn't for his armor. Mantird usually keeps his face shaved, but has been known to sport a beard. His hair is short and has also been groomed. He has a few old tattoos on his body, most of them were from his youth and are not visible while he wears his armor or clothing. Armor & Weapons Mantrid's prominent armor and the Scarlet Flame tabard that hangs proudly over his chest, is a testament to the fact that he is a member of the Scarlet Crusade. The armor is completed by a red horned helmet that rests atop his head, this armor seems to give people not affiliated with the Scarlet Crusade the wrong impression of him. A long curved blade adorned with the Crusade's colors is sheathed and attached to his waist. A shield that bares the Scarlet flame is sometimes slung over his shoulder with a large hammer and satchel of his personal effects are strapped to it. Once in a while he would open the satchel to remove some of the contents of the satchel inside appears to be several rolls of paper ((they appear to be drawings of buildings)), an inkwell and quill, a single ring, a book, and several smaller tools. Do You Know Him? Those that might known/heard of him: (Its up to you really.) 1. You are of Lordaeron descent or a High Elf, Half Elf, and Dwarf/gnome from that area. 2. You are/were a member of of either The Scarlet Crusade or The Argent Dawn/Silver Hand.. 3. You had a former business with him or you could have worked for him at some point. Some Rumors About Him: - He has three sons but will only confirm that he has two. - Mantrid can usually spot weaknesses just by inspecting a building for a short period of time, which could be useful if you wanted to find and exploit an enemy building/structure's weakspot. =History= ---- Youth & The Second War Mantrid was born and raised in his father's gated manor inside the Lordaeron capital. Where his architect father and an artist mother taught him to respect all aspects of life to ensure that he would one day become an honorable man. During his early twenties, his father wanted Mantrid to join the Army of Lordaeron, so he could learn more about himself, Lordaeron, and what it truly means to be human. Mantrid continued to serve into his late twenties when the Second War began. While he was fighting abroad in a world he had only just began to learn about and explore, he meet an unknown woman and had an short intimate relationship with. However he was forced to leave when his unit was called back to the Capital City when it came under siege. Never again did he see her after they broke off their fling, unbeknownst to him, she had given birth to his bastard son. Only until around the Third War did he learn of the women's death and that she had given birth to a fatherless son. A son who at the time was in his twenties. Adulthood & The Fall of Lordaeron After his service in the army of Lordaeron came to an end, he began to take his first steps towards becoming an architect like his father and grandfather before him. A several months of hard labor working for his father, he slowly ascended to the top of the family business. After a couple of years passed Mantrid had become his father's second in command, the business was growing and things were beginning to fit nicely for the family until Mantrid's father became sick with an unknown illness. Mantrid and his mother were completely distraught by his father's weakening condition, as his symptoms got worse as the days and weeks advanced. But one day through a stroke of luck, or fate...In the form of a travelling nurse. The nurse claimed that she could most certainly cure his father...but she would have to visit him everyday for the next few weeks to give him the treatment and be given access to him regularly as needed, to which they accepted. Later Years & The Scarlet Crusade =Personality= ---- Beliefs Quirks Relationships Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Scarlet Salvation Category:Scarlet Brigade Category:Architects Category:Lordaeronian